Founding Hogwarts
by homicidal.hufflepuffs
Summary: how the founders were brought together and came over their personal troubles to help create the future of the wizarding world. can these four strangers become friends and will everything go to plan?no slash. might be funny, might be sad, my first fic therefore my first summary, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

Helga was in the back garden when the sound of the bell rang out from the Centre of Hogsmeade village. She looked up sharply from the patch of Wolfsbane she was tending to, her sister had clutched her arm in brief alarm, "Helga" she said worriedly, "what does that mean?" she asked, but Helga didn't know for sure, "there's to be a town meeting, Josephine, I don't know what for. Finish collecting the Wolfsbane, ill go ask Mother,"

Helga got up and ran inside the cottage, "Mother!" she called to an ageing witch who was caring for a sickly boy with the help of her older sister Margot. "Mother.. There is a meeting-"

"Yes, I hear the bell Helga, could you please go on behalf of the family?" "Mother that is a high responsibility," she replied, "you must! You are the only one of age available, your Father is at work, Persephone is looking after Friedrick and Genevieve, Hansel has not yet returned from his apprenticeship and I need Margot to help me tend to Lawrence. Roberta will finish helping Josephine in the garden." she said to her daughter, sending her off, "and don't let any of your brothers follow you," she added. Helga left, ignoring her brothers' calls obediently, hurrying towards the main village square.

* * *

"Rowena! Where is my tea?"

"Coming father-" Rowena was cut off as the bell began to ring. She hastily removed her stained apron and rushed up the stairs to her father's room, where her brothers had already arrived. "Father-"

"Rowena, hush now, Zachariah, Obadiah, you must go to the town meeting in my place,"

"Father, you could-"

"I must return to work," Obadiah cut across.

"Father.."

"That's alright, Zachariah can go on his own,"

"Father, could I go?" Rowena managed to say,

"Don't be ridiculous, child,"

"Why not?"

"You have tea to make,"

"You have a wand that works, do it yourself," she replied coldly,

"How dare you, you silly girl, remember your place!" he said before dissolving into a coughing fit, Rowena glared frostily at her brothers before retreating downstairs to the kitchen. She waited for the door to indicate her brothers had left and put on a deep blue cloak that matched her eyes and followed them, shutting the door softly on her Fathers raspy calls. He could make his tea himself.

* * *

Salazar was watching the crowd in the village square grow steadily bigger with every chime of the bell tower. He could hear his Aunt prepare his Uncle to go forth to the meeting. "Salazar," he heard his uncle say, he turned his head slightly to look at him, "would you come too?"

"Is it necessary?" he replied coolly

"I would like for you come. You are old enough."

Salazar sighed slightly, "as you wish, Uncle,"

* * *

"Mother, let me go, please,"

"Alright Godric, alright. Only if Francis permits it," she sighed,

"Who do you think told me of it?" he replied, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing his cloak and wand.

"Mother, can I go too?"

"Gweneviere, I don't..."

"oh come Mother, I'll take care of our Gwennie" Godric teased his sister, pulling on her red plaits playfully, she smacked his arm softly. "Albie will take me straight home if there's trouble, Mother," she said, gesturing to their house elf, who nodded wildly.

"alright then, hurry before you miss it then," she said as the children took the house elves arm and disapparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Eldritch Diggory was standing at the podium at the Hogsmeade village square, people were already forming a noisy crowd, most of the village had already arrived, along with the known wizarding family members from other communities. A Wizards meeting did not come around often, and when it did a member of every family had to attend. When people finished arriving, he finally spoke. "People of the wizarding world, it is with great regret I inform you, the last of the great elders, and founder of Hogsmeade, Xavier Gaunt, is dead."

The crowd fell silent "he was a wise wizard and he proclaimed to me that before he had passed he should leave the British part of the magical world in the hands of a new generation. So on this day, i have been elected by remaining children of the Elders, to be the new head of a council. I do so hope I shall be a worthy representative of our great nations magical community, and by decree I shall announce my first act in position."

he paused and looked round at the faces of the crowd, most looked shocked, still reeling over elder Gaunt's death, some curious, waiting for him to continue. "France, Bulgaria, Ireland and even in the America's, their communities are far more advanced. I can tell you why; it is because they start young, with experience. We, however, however do not have the means and I will tell you why, we are taught by family, therefore we are inexperienced. That is why I propose we build a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I will select a handful of people that will be responsible from our own community to teach our new generation, I hope from this we can grow and develop, because who knows where our gifts will take us."

With that he finished and got down from the podium. People broke into applause and after a while began to leave. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were among the first to leave, going back to their very different lives, thinking the same thing, merlin help that handful.

* * *

**authors note:**

**Hi and thanks for making it to the end. so this is my first published fic, i hope you find it okay, because i do have a plan, next chapter will be considerably longer. maybe just maybe if you could review what you think? also this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own i also own nothing :)**


	2. Chapter 2: the four

Rowena waited patiently in line at the apothecary. Her father was getting steadily worse, she dreaded what would happen if he died, whether her brothers, just as prejudiced, would let her get a job. Would they disown her if she did, throw her out of their family house and never speak of her again? The girl that forgot her place. She wondered if she were to get a job here would they let her sleep on the shop floor. "Yes, dearie?" said the girl behind the counter, a soft, open smile gracing her delicately round face, she has to at least be a few years younger than me, Rowena thought, "my father is ill with Spattergroit.."

Genuine empathy filled the girls face,

"Yes that is going round isn't it? My younger brother also has it, hold on one moment," she said grimly, disappearing round the back for a minute and returning with a small basket. "this is an infusion of Wolfsbane and lemon grass," she said holding up a small vile of yellowish liquid, "add six parts of dried billywig sting, heat it for four minutes, add essence of wormwood," she held up another bottle of pinkish liquid "and finally a drop of honey, stir twice, add willow root and wave your wand, would you like me to write it down?" the witch asked, placing all the ingredients in the basket, "no, thank you, I've got it,"

"Oh, well then, that'll be sixteen sickles, Sweetie, the best of luck to you"

"You too," Rowena replied, handing her the silver coins and leaving with the basket.

Rowena had gotten halfway to her house when she began to feel the sensation of being followed, after turning a few more corners just to be sure she span round, drawing her wand and pointing it at the follower, who lifted both their hands, "Miss Ravenclaw," said the shadow,

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the fading light. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you, I need to talk to you," said Eldritch Diggory, smiling somewhat sheepishly. "Mr. Diggory! Do forgive me," said Rowena putting her wand back into her cloak "what is it you need, sir?"

"Would you like to walk?" he said, gesturing for her to continue down the alley. "You see, Miss Ravenclaw, may I call you Rowena? Your mother was a very great witch, you grandmother being one of the elders that founded the wizard community. My point being there seems to be a promising trait throughout the women in your ancestry, and I hear around that you are one of the brightest witches in the village. What I am getting at Rowena..."

"You want me to build that school?" she exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes, "I beg your pardon, but are you insane?"

"Rowena, I am one hundred percent serious, I believe you have more potential than you realize, or have been credited for."

Rowena thought for a moment, about her father, her brothers, how it was they who broke her mother, so clever and wise, to be nothing more than a pretty face to do their work without their credit, pushed down to believe that they were above them, for that was just their place. "Alright," she finally replied as she came to her door, "I'll do it,"

"Excellent! So we have a deal?" said Eldritch, grinning, extending his hand, "yes, we have a deal," Rowena shook his hand firmly and smiled as she let herself into the house. She was going to prove her family wrong.

* * *

It was raining in London. Rain for the Gryffindor's meant inevitable boredom. It had only been raining for three hours and already Godric and Gweneviere had found themselves with all their housework done, the latest issue of the muggle paper read and managed to fix the broken cooking cauldron and experimenting with pumpkin, haricot bean and turkey to make soup. Now it was 11 am and they were getting desperate. "Accio. _Accio_"

"Gwen, what are you doing?" sighed Godric from the armchair; he was watching his silvery patronus of a lion walk casually above his head. "I'm seeing if I can summon people with accio..."

Said Gweneviere who was sitting cross legged on their worn living room carpet "don't be ridiculous Gwen, you would need to use _mobilicorpus _or maybe *impedimenta* or a hover charm."

"When did you learn that?"

"Relax Gwennie, I only learnt this when I was fifteen, you have another year of history and transfiguration to suffer through before you get to the better things,"

"That is if Father would get around to teaching me,"

"Don't be too harsh, Sister, he is a good man for working hard for our family, but you may have to resort to Francis.."

"Please, even *you* are better at potions than Francis"

She produced her own patronus of a dove, which began circling Godric's lion who began swatting at it. "Speaking of which when are you getting a job? You are 24 now, and all this talk of taking care of the family and you're sitting inside arguing with your little sister, even your patronus is bored,"

Godric threw a pillow at her, "I will work when the most ideal job comes about,"

At that moment they heard the sound of the echoing doorbell. They fell silent for a moment before calling for Albie to answer it and invite the guest inside.

"Miss Gryffindor, Master Gryffindor,"

"Eldritch Diggory!" exclaimed Gweneviere, getting up from the floor and dusting off her red skirts. Godric stood up too to shake his hand; both their patronuses flickered out, resulting in the room becoming significantly dimmer. "Albie could you light some candles for us?"

"Certainly master!" said the house elf, bowing low before lighting some mantle pieces. "What brings you here, sir?"

"I have a proposition to make with you, Godric,"

"Gweneviere... Do you think you could give us a moment, please," said Godric.

Gweneviere glared at her brother and curtseyed at Eldritch before leaving reluctantly.

"Godric, I think I have a job for you,"

"Ah," Godric smiled and ran his hand through his red hair "is this about what you had said at Hogsmeade?"

Eldritch grinned, "It is indeed, yes."

"About the position at this school?"

"Yes, you see... I feel.."

"I'll do it,"

Eldritch raised his eyebrows "oh? The great Godric Gryffindor jumps at the chance to be a teacher of all things without bargain?"

Godric laughed, "when I was young Eldritch my dream was to become a knight or a great wizard, greater than Merlin, but now where am I Sitting at home age twenty-four, no family or job doing nothing but waste my time well I want an adventure. I want a challenge."

"Well then. I see this is going to be interesting. You will receive an owl soon enough,"

"Eldritch laughed, he shook Godric's hand and left.

"What was that all about?" Gweneviere reappeared. Godric grinned at her wildly in response.

* * *

Helga didn't hear her creaky gate or the crunching footsteps crossing the garden path, being lost in her thoughts. It only occurred to her that she was no longer alone when a shadow fell obscured the afternoon light from the herbs she was tending to. She put a hand over her eyes to see the mystery intruder, she stood immediately, smiling brightly and wiping her dirty hands on her apron. "Eldritch, what a wonderful surprise!"

"Hello, Helga," he replied sincerely.

"What brings you down, today, eh? After all this while?" she gathered her wicker basket and motioned for him to follow as she carried on towards her house. "Business, actually," he said opening the door for her.

"Oh, well now, Mister Councilman!" she said "Mother, its just Eldritch Diggory," she called to the living room.

"So what politics have you come to discuss with me sir?"

"Not politics as such, Helga," he said as she began brewing a potion, she was obviously used to making it as she moved without hesitation, never so much as glancing at the ingredients, as if it were a well practiced dance. She sat across the long table after putting it to simmer and tucked a wavy flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. "So what is the meaning of your visit then, dear?"

"Helga, you were at the town meeting were you not?"

"Of course! Congratulations, Eldritch. I am sorry about elder Xavier, mother wept when I told her the news,"

"Do you remember what I.. That I needed a handful of people..."

"Wait," she said, sitting up straighter, eyes wide, "you want *me* to...?"

"Helga, how would you feel about becoming a headmistress?"

"I.. I never thought... I mean.."

"You are among the most talented of your age. The most promising, you are wise enough and have so much to offer the children. You are so good with your brothers and sisters..."

"I am needed here! I have a job..."

"You will be payed much more than your earnings at the apothecary,"

"I'm far too young I-"

"You are officially of age, if you can work for full at the shop you will have the ability to teach some eleven year olds how to brew a cure for boils, and its not as if I am asking you to do this alone, Helga."

Helga thought for a moment. She looked over to the room, which held her mother who was caring for her brother Lawrence. Her lost brother. He had been ill for so long, she hoped nobody else would follow him. "All right, Eldritch," she sighed. He shook her hand with a smile and left.

* * *

The Slytherins lived in a rather big house just outside of Hogsmeade village, almost overlooking it. It wasn't particularly grand but it was very well known. It had housed the family since the beginning of Hogsmeade itself. Salazar always hated it. He was always, however, considered a strange person, while all he wanted was to be left alone. He spent most of his time brooding. In his room, the attic or some secret place he made sure only he knew about.

"Salazar?" his Aunt called "Salazar, your Uncle is here with a visitor,"

"I don't see how that concerns me," Salazar sighed, not attempting to move from his room. It was not that he hated his aunt, or really his uncle, but he resented them. It was as if they were trying to replace his parents, but they had tried for sixteen years and he still felt out of place around them. The light had been sucked out of his life at ten years old, anyone trying to rekindle it was fooling himself or herself and Salazar had no time for fools.

"Master Slytherin?" an unknown voice spoke behind his closed door. "May I enter?"

Salazar waved his wand to open the door but continued staring out the window.

"Master Slytherin, I am Eldritch Diggory,"

"Are you here to talk to me about the school position?" Salazar said, still not turning.

"Yes I am,"

"Uncle told me you would,"

"And..?"

"I don't see how it would be in my interest. I have money, More than the average person. I know magic, further skills are not needed."

"That's why I want you. You know magic, yes, you are one of the most exceptional wizards of your age, and the skills you have now will suffice but also it is your wisdom I am after, Salazar."

"I still refuse,"

"Salazar-"

"You are are here as a favor to my Uncle, do not try to convince me otherwise,"

"No, I am here as a favor to your Father."

His head snapped up. He looked at him with piercing blue green eyes. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Both your mother and your father were both elders children."

"Yes, but the elders are all dead,"

"The elders, when they died, left the hands of the wizarding community to their children,"

"I was at the meeting,"

"Yes and since your parents... Accident..." Salazar hardened his jaw "…The position was to come to you.."

"But I didn't want it so now Uncle has taken it."

"Yes but that is the point, you are destined for great things, it would be quite foolish of you to waste away hiding from your life instead of keeping up the Slytherin family's legacy."

"Alright!" he burst impatiently "very well, I will do it, I will do it if you can leave me be!"

"very well, Master Slytherin, i am much obliged," said Eldritch smiling slightly, "you will be receiving an owl shortly on the details of our next meet with your co-workers."

"Co-workers?" Salazar exclaimed as Eldritch left the room. "What do you mean-?" he ran out to the hall but the man had already gone.


	3. Chapter 3: the castle

Godric arrived early to the place where they were told to meet. Near the outskirts of Hogsmeade on the edge of a darkened forest. He had said goodbye to his Mother and Father and his Brother and Sister that morning. They were all pleased he had gotten work and ecstatic that he was to play such an important role, however his Mother still cried when he left. He promised he would send an owl every so often.

He leant against an oak tree and waited for his colleagues to arrive when suddenly a girl popped down next to him from the tree, hanging upside down grinning at him from her branch. "Gweneviere, what are you doing here? Get back to the house immediately,"

"I just wanted to see you off, Godric," his sister grinned cheekily at him. "Albie," he grumbled, a house elf appearing sleepily "Master?"

"Please take Gweneviere back to the house at once,"

"Yes master" he said, bowing low and wandered over to her side "wait," she said. She gave him one last hug before taking the elf's hand and disappearing.

He sighed and shook his head before looking up and seeing a young woman coming towards him round the corner down the path from the town. She was wearing yellow robes and had long curly strawberry blonde hair that was pinned back halfway. She had kind, brown eyes and soft features; she smiled when she saw him. A rather large group young people, most of them children, followed her. "Right, were here now, you can go home now," she said, turning round to them. They all moaned in process, a few of them were crying, "Now none of that, you will hear from me every day, now off you go," she said. She hugged them all, individually and they started walking back the way they came. When they had gone she turned back to Godric. "I'm sorry about that," she said, extending her hand "I'm Helga, Helga Hufflepuff."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Godric Gryffindor," he shook her hand and they smiled at each other, "who the people if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, my brothers and sisters, well, most of them," Helga replied. Godric raised his eyebrows and was about to say more when a blonde man suddenly apparatus beside them, resulting in Helga jumping out of her skin. He studied them both wearily "Salazar Slytherin," he shook Godric's hand and then Helga's after she composed herself. "You must be the... Co workers.." he said. They glanced uncomfortably at each other before introducing themselves. "do you know when Diggory will be arriving?"

"Soon, I'm sure, sir,"

Salazar looked at Helga curiously before saying "you don't need to call me *sir* miss,"

"Right you are dearie, I don't know why I did," she laughed nervously.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a fourth-" Godric piped up and the sure enough another woman appeared. She had a pretty face, dark hair and blue eyes that matched her robes, she looked to be lost in thought and slightly nervous but she covered up her expression as she spotted the others. "Hello," she said brightly "I am Rowena Ravenclaw,"

"Pleasure,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"How do you do,"

They all greeted and introduced each other for the last time.

"Aren't you rather young?" said Salazar,

"No I am seventeen, which is of age. I have had a job before," said Helga defensively.

"Now, now," Eldritch finally appeared "I have chosen all of you for this task for the reason you are the most qualified. None of you would be here if it wasn't for a fitting reason."

They all fell silent. "Rowena you are clever, creative and skillful, Salazar you are sharp, ambitious and a leader. Helga you are hard working, loyal and just. And Godric you are brave, persevering and courageous. You complete each other and are the perfect combination to represent the future of the wizarding race."

The four looked at each other. After another moment Eldritch began again. "So, after all there is a purpose of us being here. If you all would." he stuck out his arm and waited for them to place their hands and the earth lurched from underneath them. They found themselves standing in a rather grassy field, to their left was a ginormous lake and a forest behind them and in front the biggest most magnificent castle they had ever seen. "This," Eldritch said as they stared at it in awe "is your school."

"Well," Godric whispered, "lets get to work

* * *

Eldritch had given them orders for their first day. The castle had many rooms, towers and hallways. Their jobs were to discover the rooms potential and fix them if they are unsuitable. It was unknown who had built the castle, but they knew a powerful wizard had owned it, as already, it seemed, had a barrier to stop intruders. It was apparent there were many secrets to it; they also had to find those out. At this time when they opened the huge wooden doors they were greeted by loads of dust decay and growth. Rowena sighed and flicked her wand. The dust, on command rose up to the air and vanished as it dropped to the floor. All eyes turned to her, she shrugged warily. "Right, well then, if we split up, how about you two ladies take the east side and Godric and I go to the west," Salazar suggested. "we definitely shall not finish in time, may I suggest we meet in this hall at sunset and discuss what we have discovered."

"Yes, oh and at midday I can have my house elf bring our meals and again at our meeting at dusk," they all agreed and set off.

There were many paintings, which lined the walls, the inhabitants would sometimes greet them but mostly watch them pass curiously. Helga would greet them back. "So how is your father?"

Rowena turned sharply to her "so you _are_ the witch at the apothecary!"

Helga smiled and nodded. "He's better, I think, I don't know, my brother said he might send an owl to inform me of his death, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Will you not go back?"

Rowena shook her head "he has disowned me, he said I should have stayed in my rightful place instead of going off and getting a job." she replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, he was a poor excuse for a man. Believed such nonsense, such as the men being superior. He was terrible to my mother. Anyway, how is your brother?"

"He isn't much better at all. I didn't want to leave him but is my sister Margot who is the healer in the family. I suppose it was my mother I didn't want to leave." Helga replied sadly

"Out of curiosity, how many siblings do you have?"

"Eleven. Persephone, Margot, Hansel, Gerald, Holly, Damian, Lawrence, Roberta, Josephine, Genevieve and Friedrick."

Rowena stared at her with wide eyes and they continued walking up the stairs.

* * *

"_reparo_" muttered Godric as a stone gargoyle un crumbled and looked around itself in shock. He and Salazar continued and came to a wide courtyard. "Godric, wait." Salazar said, putting an arm out to stop him walking further. "I thought I saw someone," he said miming towards the other side of the courtyard. Sure enough, behind a stone pillar... _no, not a man _he thought. "There are ghosts here," he whispered.

Godric's eyes widened "fantastic" he ran to the other side, calling, "sir, excuse me sir?"

The ghost almost jumped, he floated round to face him curiously,

"Sir- you.. You're s-sir Nicholas DeMimsy!"

"Sir what are you-"

"I am a huge fan sir.."

"Oh," the ghost seemed surprised and at the same time pleased "I didn't know I would still have fans,"

"But of course you were one of the bravest knights of the time!"

"Until I had my... Accident,"

"Why is your head still attached?" said Salazar catching up to them,"

"I thought you were beheaded?"

"The axe was... Rather blunt," he replied grimly, demonstrating by pulling his head to the side, causing it to come off his neck while still being attached like a hinge. Godric marveled at him while Salazar laughed, "so you're only nearly headless, Nick"

The ghost grumbled indignantly, reattaching his head.

"Are there any more spirits in the castle?"

Godric asked when the heard a duet of shrieks coming from a third floor tower.

"Well," said Nick "I think your friends just answered that for you,"

* * *

The four of them decided on a room where they would spend the night. Rowena had discovered a spiral staircase, which led to a dusty office type room, with a door, which led to a rather big bedroom. It was Godric who came up with the idea of sharing the room so they could get to know each other, they agreed, (Salazar somewhat reluctantly) and set up their own beds on the floor. They spent most of the night swapping stories and by the time they fell asleep, though they might not admit it, they were friends.

* * *

**A/N: so not hugely happy with this ending. thanks for the views, tell me if i should continue? **


	4. Chapter 4: the forest

5 feet of parchment stretched along a table in the library. The four of them had finished adding every room in the castle, added labels to each of them, some marked with crosses, which meant _in dire need of repair_.

They had finished their first task. They leant back in exhaustion; they had been up for 36 hours straight.

"Well," said Godric, putting his head on the table, "what now?"

"What do you mean _what now_?" said Salazar

"What? You want us to be done?"

"We _are_ done, Godric," Rowena said in exasperation

"Yes. And now what have we to do? Nothing. _What now?"_

"Godric, I think we should wait until tomorrow," Helga replied patiently

"The sun is still up"

"We have been up all night,"

"The sun is still up," he repeated, "I am tired, yes, but the day is not meant for sleep,"

"The night is not meant for work either, but if we are breaking all the rules," Salazar grumbled

Godric stood up. "Friends, let us explore the forest,"

"_What_?" the three of them chorused, looking up at him incredulously.

"It is our land, is it not? We have the right to explore it,"

"Godric…" Rowena sighed

"Come along, it will be fun!"

"Its awfully dark in there, I don't trust it," Helga said hesitantly

"We won't ever know, unless we go in,'

* * *

"This is a bad idea…"

"Why did I agree to this?"

"If something tries to eat me, Gryffindor, so help me…"

They had made it a few feet into the forest, and despite it being just the middle of the day, they could barley see anything due to the gloom.

"I don't like this, Godric…"

"don't worry, Helga, you have a wand, you can go to the east with Salazar, Rowena and I can go the opposite way, but we won't be very far away,"

* * *

Rowena trudged behind Godric bitterly. "This is pointless,"

"Oh don't be such a bad sport, Rowena," he replied, with far too much optimism. "What is the point of all this anyway?" she grumbled

"Its an adventure, there doesn't always have to be a reason," he shrugged.

"Trespassers!" exclaimed a voice from behind them! They spun round to face a man. _No not a man _

"A Centaur!" Rowena gasped

"What are you doing in our forest mortals?"

"Your forest?"

Rowena elbowed Godric

"Yes, our herd has dwelled here for over a hundred years,"

"We apologies sir, we will be on our way,"

"Not so fast," the Centaur blocked their path by rearing up on his hind legs, "you should know not to come here again,"

"we won't, we swear"

the centaur was about to say more, when he turned his head sharply to the right, and retreated into the forest.

"that was strange…"

"Godric.." Rowena whispered, they stared as frost started to cover the forest floor and a fog rolled in. they looked, wide eyed at each other, before running off in the same direction as the Centaur.

* * *

"What do you think is in here?" Helga asked nervously.

Salazar shrugged "maybe wolves, badgers, I don't know, perhaps-"

Helga shrieked as a rat ran past, he rolled his eyes, "mice,"

"Well, I have a feeling worse things live here, we shouldn't have come,"

"Yes, well, maybe further in.." he stopped suddenly, causing Helga to walk into him.

"What are yo-"

He shushed her and pointed to the clearing in front of them. In the clearing, feeding on some plants, was a pure white unicorn foal.

Helga gasped and they watched it for a moment, when suddenly out of the bushes an animal came and attacked it with a shriek, it looked like a mix of a goat, a dragon and a lion. Helga almost screamed before Salazar grabbed her hand and they disapparated before the beast noticed them.

* * *

The four of them almost collided with each other at the edge of the lake. "What's going on?"

"Look behind you!" Godric exclaimed, drawing his wand.

About a dozen shadowy, cloaked figures emerged from the fog, bony fingers reaching out towards them.

"Demetors!" Salazar exclaimed.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Helga yelled, a silver badger shooting from the tip of her wand.

Rowena produced a silver eagle, Salazar, a snake and combined with Godric's lion, the creatures retreated. And they were met with silence.

"I knew we should have just gone to bed…"

**A/N: this chapter was fun to write! so sorry about the slow updates and all... i blame school. well i have ideas for new chapters, please review what you think, i really want opinions**


End file.
